Fireflies
by outawork
Summary: Nick and Judy travel to BunnyBurrow to make an important announcement.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Fireflies**

"It'll be alright," she said, patting his hand.

Nick looked at his bunny and sighed. Then he felt the train begin to slow and finally stop. He looked at sign, BunnyBurrow, and sighed again. It hadn't been the first time they'd been here together, but it was the first time they'd such an important reason to come.

"Let's go," he said resignedly.

"Nick," she said, looking at her Fox and smiling, "don't worry everything will be fine."

He forced a smile and Judy rolled her eyes. Then he picked their luggage and followed his bunny off the train. Judy stopped, looking around, and he heard her foot rapidly tapping.

"Jill's late!" she said and growled.

He smiled inwardly, thinking of how well the two sisters got along. Oil and water came swiftly to mind and he had to bite his tongue not to chuckle. He done that once and only once, finding himself sleeping alone that night.

"Well, we …" he began and that was as far as he got.

Judy turned, glared at him, and then started walking toward the train station. He shut his mouth and again followed along behind her. She found an open booth and flopped down. He set the luggage on his side and went to order two cups of hot chocolate. He paid and dropped the change in the tip jar. The vixen set the two cups on the counter and then smiled.

"Your hot chocolate sir," she said and winked.

"Thank you," he said and smiled.

She turned and her tail almost brushed his nose. Inhaling deeply, he caught the vixen's scent and then after a long moment remembered his bunny. He slowly turned and fortunately she was staring out the window. He relaxed and set the cups on the table. Then he looked into her eyes and winced.

"Having fun?"

"Fun?"

She gave him the eye and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hi shrimp!" Jill said, coming up beside them. "Nick, you look so some handsome today. Have you met the new barista?" She looked at her sister and smiled. "Ah, I see you did." Judy growled and Jill sat beside Nick. "I hear she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Judy sipped her hot chocolate and glared at both of them. Nick took a sip of his and smiled at his bunny. She took another sip and stood.

"Let's go," she said and marched toward the door.

Jill slid out of the booth and Nick did the same, pulling the luggage behind him. The tall Rabbit took his discarded cup and took a sip.

"You mind, Nick?"

"No … no, go ahead," he said and followed his bunny.

Jill walked beside him and he looked up at her. She was taller than her sister and even taller than him! They found the car and Jill popped the trunk. Nick put in the luggage.

"You two can ride in the back," she said and grinned at them. "Don't worry I won't peak …" Judy rolled her eyes. "much."

When they were settled Jill started the car and Judy snuggled up to her Fox. Twenty minutes later they pulled into her parent's burrow.

* * *

Judy threw herself on her bed as he closed the door.

"Fluff, I …"

"Nick," she interrupted and rolled over, "I'm sorry."

He looked at his bunny and a smile came to his face.

"I'm sorry too."

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"The way I've been acting since we decided to come here and …"

"You're just nervous," she said and patted the spot beside her. "Let's talk."

He smiled again and then accepted her invitation.

"And you've nothing to be sorry for either," he said and pulled her close.

"Yes, I do!" she said and looked into her eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you!"

"Fluff, just don't let her get under your fur."

His bunny opened her mouth and then closed it. He hugged her and let his hand slide down her back until he found her tail. He gave it a little squeeze and he squeaked.

"Nick, stop that!" she said and blushed. "We can't do …" She whispered the words, "THAT here!"

"Do what Fluff?"

Her blush deepened and he licked her throat. He moaned with pleasure and then there was a knock on the door.

They looked first at each other and then at the door. Then they quickly rose and straightened themselves.

"Come in."

Jill opened the door and grinned.

"I didn't think anyone could get …"

"Jill, just what do you want!" Judy said and the other Rabbit giggled.

"Mom wanted to let you know that lunch will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Please tell her we'll be there."

"Don't you two lose track of time," she said and winked.

The door closed and they heard laughter fade down the hall.

* * *

They did make it to the dining room in twenty minutes and joined the line. When they got to the front Jill was one of the animals serving.

"Nick, I have something special for you," the tall Rabbit said and handed him a sealed container. "You might want wait to open this after you sit."

Nick looked at it and then at Jill. She grinned and gave him a wink.

They made their choices and Jill handed them their plates. They filled their drinks and Judy followed her Fox to the table. They sat and he eyed the container. Then he opened it and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Real meat!" he cried and popped a piece in his mouth.

The smell hit her and she wrinkled her nose slightly. He'd been with her Fox several times when he'd eaten meat and had gotten use to it – almost. He looked up at her and quickly snapped the lid shut.

"Sorry."

"It's OK," she said and patted his hand.

"I wonder where she got it."

"There are some predators here in BunnyBurrow."

"Your sister can do nice things once in a while."

She made a face.

"I suppose," she said grudgingly. "What kind of meat is it?"

"Turkey."

They finished and Bonnie and Stu came to sit with them for dessert. Of course, Jill tagged along.

"How was it?" Jill asked, looking at the Fox.

"Excellent."

"There are a few families of Foxes here in BunnyBurrow and they raise chickens and turkeys for food."

"Jill, thanks for doin' this," Judy said honestly.

Jill smiled and then looked at them.

"No problem," she said and leaned back. "All in all I thought Nick would only prefer bunny."

Nick put a hand on his bunny's arm hoping to calm the oncoming storm, but soon found hadn't needed to.

"That's exactly what he prefers and that's exactly why he asked me to marry him."

* * *

That evening they had to get away. The news had spread through her parent's burrow and quickly too all of BunnyBurrow. All afternoon they endured the congratulations of what seemed as every Rabbit and a even few Foxes from the surrounding burrows including a certain barista. After supper they'd slipped away and Judy led her Fox into the forest to a place she knew well. The sat under a large tree and for a time only watched a small stream flow by. Then as darkness began to fall Judy saw the first firefly. As it grew darker they came out at first in ones and twos and then more and more until they looked like the stars twinkling in the sky. Nick put and arm around her and pulled his bunny close. She took her Fox's hand and tucked her head under his muzzle. Then she felt his fluffy tail surround her and closed her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Can we do this forever?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"I love you."

"Me too," he said and she chuckled.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well, let's just watch the fireflies."

"And later?"

"I'm sure we can think of something."

Judy looked at her Fox and winked.


End file.
